Rauzer Zouher
SL name: mortothiar resident Character name: Rauzer Zouher Character description: Dark-Skinned Reploid with white hair, and green tinted earplates and light blue eyes. Appears in green armor with red fins coming off it with a helmet with a long line of hair coming off it (Likely homage to his favorite maverick hunter Zero.), other times he can be seen without his armor to have a human-like appearance. Weapon(s): Napalm Grenade: A grenade filled with hot burning napalm with an igniter in the grenade that can be activated remotely, it allows Rauzer to melt down most objects and metals, High Power Beam Whip: A Beam Whip that is incredibly high-powered to produce a huge amount of heat, it is so strenuous Rauzer can only use it in short-bursts. This whip is so hot it cuts through materials that Rauzer's Napalm can't burn through (including his own armor). Incendiary Charge Buster: The Incendiary Charge Buster is Energy blasts mixed with Phosphorus, a hot burning mineral. This allows him to charge blasts that ignite napalm but also burn hot on their own, when coated with the phosphorus material, even water will not put out this flame (however fire extinguishers will) Napalm Dispenser Tank: A Tank that sits on Rauzer's back, it stores Napalm for him to fire from his buster in globs for controlled fire control compared to incendiary grenades. The tank can be detached and detonated. Fire Extinguisher: Attached to his helmet and dispensed through its helmet crystal, it can spray fire solution all over Rauzer's armor or over a medium sized fire to put it out. Standard Pistol: A standard beam pistol, he carries slinged on his leg. Tech: Armor materialization Watch: Made by his father in Zouher Industries, he uses this to materialize and dematerialize his armor. The dematerialized armor is stored in a battery in his chest. Rauzer is quicker outside his armor (excluding when he uses dash in his armor) and more agile. Earplate Visor: His helmet's visor works like this, but this is a visor that comes from his earplate in his non-armor outfit. This visor allows him to activate his thermal vision and communicate on a communicator or browse the internet for information. It works like a reploid smart-phone pretty much. Fire Retardant Armor: Rauzer being an incendiary using reploid, was logically outfitted with fire retardant armor to protect him. It can withstand his own napalm (but not something hotter like lava), while fire retardant his armor is just as durable as any other average reploid's armor. So he gains no extra protection save from fire with this. (But he still has to put out things that continually burn like Napalm or Phosphorous) Abilities: (in armor) Dashing, (in armor) Wallkicking Faction: Unaffiliated Biography: Rauzer was built after a human named Ray, a college student of a Reploid manufacturing CEO. Ray was killed in an unfortunate maverick security guard incident at the college before he could graduate, his father having lost his wife to cancer not but a year earlier had his son and wife both recreated in the form of reploids based off his memories of them, known as the 're-genesis project' he managed to get his wife back the way she acted before albeit without her memories. But his son he named Rauzer acted differently than the human counterpart and consequently was alienated a bit by his father. Rauzer since then was outfitted by his father for his hobby of melting slag and burning scrap with incendiaries. He seemed to enjoy fire, which made sense considering Rauzer was a hot head.